


Bokuto's weakness number 3

by spirited_away



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirited_away/pseuds/spirited_away
Summary: Inspired by my visit to the dentist recently. And yes, I had surgery to remove my impacted wisdom tooth just like Bokuto in the story. But no. I am not scared of the dentist. Hope you had fun reading :)





	Bokuto's weakness number 3

Something was not right. Akaashi Keiji, the vice-captain of the Fukurodani Volleyball Club thought to himself as he quietly observed his captain. Definitely, something was off.

 

Usually, Bokuto Koutarou would be first to be in the club room, yelling a very cheerful ‘Good Morning Akaashi!’ when Akaashi entered the room. Much to Akaashi’s surprise, there was no one in the clubroom when he got there. Konoha was second to reach and found it weird that Bokuto was not in yet.

 

‘Morning Akaashi. Did you see Bokuto? I borrowed his English textbook yesterday and he will need it later.’ Konoha put down his bag and started to change.

 

‘No. The door was locked when I reached. I have no clue where Bokuto san is.’ Akaashi replied and Konoha just shrugged it off. But nonetheless, Konoha went ahead to the court and offered to set up first after passing Bokuto’s textbook to Akaashi.

 

Bokuto was last to reach. He avoided all eye contacts of his team while he quietly did his stretches. Strange phenomenon number 2: Bokuto san was not talking to anyone. Akaashi’s mind came up with a few scenario. A: Bokuto san was having one of his emo modes early in the morning. B: Bokuto san got dejected by something (And god knows what that something is) C: Bokuto san did not sleep last night. (Which was not quite possible since this only happened once.)

 

‘Akaashi, I think you should go and check on Bokuto.’ Komi walked up to Akaashi and whispered.

 

Akaashi let out a silent sigh before approaching Bokuto. He gently tapped the elder’s shoulder and he could feel Bokuto jumped slightly.

 

‘Bokuto san, you are feeling okay?’ Akaashi asked in a concerned voice.

 

‘Hm? Y-Yeah! I am fine!’ Bokuto offered a toothy smile. ‘There is nothing to worry about! Let’s go and practice!’

 

Then Akaashi saw it. One side of Bokuto’s face was swollen.

 

‘Wait a minute, Bokuto san.’ Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s shirt and made him turn and face him. ‘What happen to your face?’

 

‘OH! I need to run to the bathroom! Yeah!’ Bokuto wanted to run off without answering Akaashi’s question but Akaashi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Bokuto in an even tighter grip.

 

That commotion was enough to attract his other team mates to come forward and look at Bokuto’s slightly swollen left cheek. They all began to be concerned. Their ace may not have the personality that everyone favoured but they agreed that he was actually someone really nice. So the question was, what had happened to their beloved captain aka the ace?

 

‘Guys it is really nothing. I didn’t get into a fight or whatsoever so just go to practise!’ Bokuto tried to frantically explain.

 

While everyone was quietly debating whether to believe Bokuto (Not like he had the habit of lying but he would go on all cost just to be in practice) and just let him go into practice. Then something struck Akaashi.

 

They always had lunch together despite Bokuto and Akaashi were of different year and they were talking about going to places they dislike.

 

_‘Dentist.’ Bokuto immediately said with the utter most despised face he could make. ‘I don’t like the smell, I don’t like the people there. I just don’t want my life to have anything to do with the dentist.’ Bokuto’s weakness number 3: He is afraid of going to the dentist._

 

‘Bokuto san.’ Akaashi spoke up and everyone turned their attention to him, only to see that Akaashi gently cupped his hands on Bokuto’s cheek, which Bokuto flinched upon the contact. ‘Open your mouth.’

 

‘W-Why?!’ Bokuto stuttered.

 

‘Just open up.’ Akaashi felt he hit a jackpot upon seeing Bokuto’s reaction.

 

Nonetheless, Bokuto reluctantly opened his mouth and Akaashi saw it. The back of his morals on the left was a very swollen gum where wisdom tooth was usually located. Impacted wisdom tooth. Akaashi thought to himself as he picked up Bokuto’s and his own jersey jacket and pulled Bokuto to the door.

 

‘Komi san and Konoha san, do you mind taking over the practice for the day? I have to bring Bokuto san to something that will help with his cheek.’ Akaashi said.

 

‘Oh, sure.’ Konoha was still amazed at how Akaashi was able to find out what happened to Bokuto without Bokuto initiated to voice out what was troubling him.

 

‘Akaashi, where are we going?’ Bokuto asked wearily.

 

‘Dentist.’ Akaashi tightened his grip on Bokuto’s wrist but the latter still managed to break free. Afterall, Bokuto was one of the top five aces in the nation and he went to the gym every two days for weight lifting.

 

‘NO. I am not going.’ Bokuto puffed up his cheeks and squatted on the ground, arms folded. A sign clearly showed that he was definitely not going to cooperate.

 

‘Bokuto san. You know it is bothering you so why not get it solved once and for all.’ Akaashi placed his arms around Bokuto’s shoulder and patted him slightly.

 

‘You know I hate going to the dentist.’ And that was Bokuto’s reply. Akaashi sighed. Having a boyfriend who threw tantrums here and there was hard to deal with, but Akaashi still loved Bokuto nonetheless. All of Bokuto.

 

Pressing a kiss onto Bokuto’s forehead did its magic as always. Bokuto stopped his pouting and his eyes widened in shock, body frozen. Akaashi saw it as a chance to pulled Bokuto onto his feet and ran to the dental clinic nearby.

 

‘Sorry to barge in like this without registration and stuff but I think he has an impacted wisdom tooth and it has been bothering him.’ Akaashi pushed Bokuto onto the dental chair and told the dentist.

 

‘Oh, it’s no problem since we just finished our lunch break. We will handle that in a minute. Meanwhile, would you mind to go to the counter to register his visit?’ The dentist gave him a thumbs up after he saw who his patient was.

 

Akaashi gave a grateful nod before turning on his heels and headed outside. He took out Bokuto health card and gave to the registration, while he was waiting for the nurse to finish the administration work, he did a countdown in his heart. Three. Two. One.

 

‘Akaaaaaaaseeeee!’ The desperate cry could be heard even through the thick wooden door.

 

‘Here you go.’ The nurse handed back Bokuto’s health card to him, and Akaashi pocketed it after saying a quick thank you before he went into the room where Bokuto was again.

 

‘Bokuto san.’ Akaashi sighed. ‘What are you doing at that corner?’

 

Bokuto stared at him, eyes bewildered and hugging himself while squatting down.

 

‘THEY SAY THEY HAVE TO PERFORM A SURGERY!’ Bokuto yelled and almost in tears.

 

‘It’s not going to hurt. Like really. They are going to put you on anaesthetic and you won’t feel a thing. I promise.’ Akaashi held Bokuto’s hands. ‘Beside, I am here with you. We can have dinner together later, okay? We will go to your favourite yakiniku restaurant and you can order what you want. I will be paying.’

 

Bokuto chewed his lower lips, thinking hard. After a good long fifteen minutes, he finally gave Akaashi a quick nod and Akaashi helped him on his feet and back to the dental chair.

 

‘Bokuto, we are going to cover your eyes so that you won’t get scared. If you feel any pain, which theoretically should not with the amount of anaesthetic we are going to give you, just raise your left hand and we will give you another dosage. Don’t worry it will be relatively quick.’ The dentist gave Bokuto and Akaashi a smile.

 

It was painful to watch. Akaashi really did not like the amount of bloody gauze and he could feel Bokuto’s hand squeezing his tightly.

 

The procedure took around forty-five minutes and Bokuto definitely regretted going there. He had stitches and the dentist told him that he had to consume soft food for a few days which meant no meat. Only porridge, milk etc. But that was not all. What disturbed him the most was that he could not play volleyball for one week. One entire week. Bokuto thought the world had come to an end when he heard no vigorous exercise and Akaashi just comforted him, saying ‘Well, you can use some rest.’

 

Akaashi walked Bokuto home and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Bokuto’s mother.

 

‘What is wrong with Koutarou? He looks pretty upset.’ Bokuto’s mother asked Akaashi as they entered the living room.

 

‘I’m sorry aunty, but I brought him to the dentist today. Apparently, his wisdom tooth is growing but it is impacted so it couldn’t. He just had a small surgery extracting it out and he needs plenty of rest.’ Akaashi bowed in apology as he explained the situation to Bokuto’s mother.

 

‘Oh! Good job! Koutarou really hates the dentist since young, I have so much trouble to bring him there for a check-up. I was wondering what happens to his cheek this morning but I am glad this has been taken care of. Would you like to have a cup of tea Akaashi kun?’

 

‘Yes, please. I would like to have some.’ Akaashi nodded, before turning his attention to Bokuto who was sulking, walking back to his room with his head hung low.

 

‘Bokuto-san.’ Akaashi called out to him. No response. Bokuto was throwing a tantrum now.

 

‘Look, I know that you are not happy with what I did. I have indeed promised you that we will eat whatever you want after the surgery but I totally forgot about the stitches. So we will go and eat your favourite yakiniku after we make another visit to the dentist to remove the stitches. How about that?’ Akaashi sat behind Bokuto.

 

‘I want to eat it twice.’ Bokuto turned to face him, pouting, after a good five minutes.

 

‘Okay. I know it will be difficult for you to eat for the next few days so I will bring your lunch instead.’ Akaashi smiled, making a mental note.

 

_How to deal with Bokuto’s weakness number 3: Shower him with love and lure him with food._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my visit to the dentist recently. And yes, I had surgery to remove my impacted wisdom tooth just like Bokuto in the story. But no. I am not scared of the dentist. Hope you had fun reading :)


End file.
